Deception
by Bloomphantom
Summary: Un plan fallido, un resultado desastroso. Ahora nuestros heroes tendrán que detener a un enemigo que jamás hubiesen imaginado.
1. Desastre

Hola! Vengo con un nuevo fanfic de Sonic ^^  
(OMFG... si que me estoy obsesionando con este personaje OwO... genial! xD)  
Antes que nada, dejo claro lo siguiente:

_Idea original de SonicStorm12  
Fanfic por BloomPhantom_

_03/02/11: Modificando fanfic, espero que les guste las mejoras._

* * *

**_Deception_**

**Desastre**

– ¿Esta entendido el plan? – Preguntó el zorro de dos colas.  
– ¡Sí! – Exclamaron los demás.

Observaron nuevamente aquel edificio desde los arbustos donde se mantenían escondidos.

– Muy bien. Hagámoslo – Dijo el erizo de púas azuladas, siendo el primero en levantarse del suelo.  
– ¡Sonic! – Llamó una eriza rosada, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.  
– Ahora no… ¡Aah! – Gritó tras recibir un abrazo asfixiante de parte de su compañera.  
– Por favor, cuídate – Pidió, dejando de abrazarlo.  
– No te preocupes Amy, volveré – Dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Después de decir esto, se fue corriendo a su velocidad supersónica mientras que Tails, Amy y Knuckles se preparaban para el ataque.

Era una noche despejada. Tails y compañía se encontraban cerca de la base secreta –La cual ya había dejado de ser secreta– de Eggman. Este último se encontraba realizando un plan desconocido para nuestros héroes, así que la misión de esa noche era descubrir que era lo que estaba tramando. El plan de Tails era simple; Consistía en que Sonic debía investigar y arruinar sea lo que sea que su enemigo estuviese planeando, mientras que Amy y Tails le abrían paso a Knuckles para que él recuperara las Chaos Emeralds.

– Bien. Andando – Dijo Tails, subiéndose a su Tornado.

* * *

– Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan…

Un hombre de extraño bigote se encontraba observando su monitor, en el cual se mostraba todo lo que sucedía afuera del lugar donde se encontraba.

– No te confíes, aun no ah llegado el momento – Dijo una segunda voz desde las sombras.  
– No seas aguafiestas – Contestó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sin quitar su vista del monitor – Además, debemos estar celebrando ya que yo, el Dr. Eggman, ¡Finalmente acabara con ese molesto erizo azul! – Rió.  
– ¿Tu acabaras con él? – Aquella pregunta lo hizo callarse – Recuerda que esto no lo abrías logrado sin mi – Continuó con un tono molesto.  
– Yo fui el que hizo el trabajo duro – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
– ¿Trabajo duro? Yo fui el que te dio la idea y te consiguió lo necesario.  
– Las Chaos Emeralds son fáciles de conseguir – Dijo molesto, cruzándose de brazos.  
– ¿Fáciles? Dime una sola vez que conseguiste una esmeralda sin que ese erizo te diera una paliza.

Silencio.

– Lo imaginé – Musito.  
– ¡Cállate! Dejemos el tema para otro momento, ahora tenemos que estar atentos, ¿Entendiste?  
– ¡A mí no me das ordenes! – Gritó, levantando rápidamente su mirada hacia el científico.

Ojos rojos como la sangre con pupilas verdes parecidas a la de un reptil se vieron entre las sombras del lugar. Nadie en este mundo le hubiese gustado ver aquella escena.

– E-esta b-bien, no te e-enojes – Tartamudeo al observar esa terrorífica mirada.  
– Hmph – Gruño aquel sujeto mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

Eggman dirigió su mirada al monitor nuevamente, observó con desprecio como el erizo azul destruía sus robots, por la forma que los derrotaba parecía cosa de niños ya que en un minuto lograba destruir alrededor de 20 robots. ¿Tanto esfuerzo para nada?

– Ve a tu puesto, no tardara en llegar – Indicó.  
– Bien – Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a su Eggmovil y posteriormente abandonar el lugar.

El segundo sujeto salió de las sombras y se dirigió a paso lento hacia al monitor. La luz reveló de poco a poco a este extraño y misterioso ser. Una vez que la luz lo ilumino completamente, se pudo apreciar que se trataba de un erizo negro con partes blancas en el cuerpo, sin boca y con flanjas azuladas las cuales parecían estar hechas de hielo.

– Este es tu fin, Sonic The Hedgehog.

* * *

– _Sonic, ¿cuál es tu posición?_ –Escuchó por medio del audífono-micrófono que llevaba puesto.

El erizo volteo hacia todos lados, buscando algo que le dijera la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Pronto encontró un letrero alado de las escaleras que lo llevaban al siguiente nivel.

– Me dirijo al nivel nueve – Dijo mientras tomaba las escaleras – ¿Knuckles tiene las esmeraldas?  
– _Aun esta en eso, le resulta difícil encontrarlas._  
– Haha, seguro que Eggman las tiene.

Comenzó a correr por el pasillo del edificio. Pareciera que le estaban esperando pues unos robots le detenían el paso.

– _En ese caso le diré que vaya contigo._  
– No será necesario, puedo encargarme de él fácilmente.

Salto y giró en su mismo eje, para después golpear y destruir aquellas creaciones del científico con su Spin Dash.

– _Recuerda que Rouge nos informó de que esta vez no estaba solo._  
– Nah, solo o acompañado, al final será igual – Dijo, mientras destruía un par de robots más con golpes y patadas.  
– _¡Sonic! _–Gritó, provocando que el erizo azul se quitara inmediatamente el aparato de su oreja – _¡Hazle caso a Tails!_  
– "Si mamá" – Pensó mientras rodaba los ojos – No puedo hablar. Cambio y fuera.  
– _¡Pero qué…! _– Sonic apagó el aparato, cortando la oración de su amiga.  
– Cielos… ¿Qué piensan que no se cuidarme solo? – Susurro para sí.

Un robot apareció de repente detrás de Sonic, sorprendiendo al recién mencionado y causando que soltara su aparato. Trató de tomarlo pero el robot lo pisó, destruyéndolo en mil pedazos.

– Oh, genial – Dijo molesto. Usando un Spin Dash lo logró destruir.

En un par de minutos, ya se encontraba en el último piso del edificio. Parecía que no había nada ahí, cosa que le resulto demasiado extraño. Comúnmente se encontraba con un enorme robot –maquina, nave, laser, o cosas por el estilo– esperándolo, dentro de eso nunca faltaba su enemigo "favorito", dispuesto a destruirlo primero con un parloteo realmente largo y aburrido, y luego con su maquina creada, pero esta vez… nada.  
Se adentró mas a la habitación, buscando con la mirada algo sospechoso, pero le resultaba difícil encontrar algo por culpa de la oscuridad presente.

Una risa malvada hizo que sobresaltara. Buscó con la mirada al dueño de aquella risa escalofriante, pero no tuvo suerte.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó.

Luces iluminaron el lugar repentinamente, haciendo que el erizo ojiverde entrecerrara un poco sus ojos hasta lograr acostumbrarse a la iluminación.

– Nos volvemos a ver, Sonic – Dijo una voz, dejándose ver ante el erizo.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del erizo azul.

– ¡¿Mephiles? Creí que estabas…  
– Creíste mal – Lo interrumpió, luego levantó su brazo derecho hacia él para así paralizarlo.  
– ¿Qué demonios haces? – Preguntó, tratando de moverse, cosa que le resultaba imposible.  
– Lo que hace tiempo deseaba… ¡Ahora!

Eggman se encontraba en una cabina observando lo que sucedía. Al escuchar la señal, inmediatamente presiono el botón rojo que se encontraba frente a él. Siete extrañas maquinas emergieron del suelo, creando una especie de campo de energía alrededor del erizo azul.  
Cada máquina llevaba una Chaos Emerald dentro.

Mephiles soltó a su enemigo, dejándolo caer de rodillas al suelo. Este aprovechó para levantarse y correr hacia él para intentar atacarlo, pero lamentablemente no logró hacerlo ya que aquel campo lanzó algo parecido a un rayo eléctrico hacia el erizo cuando intentó acercarse demasiado, regresándolo al lugar donde se encontraba.

– Lamento decirte que este será tu fin – Dijo Mephiles, alzando ambos brazos hacia el erizo azul.

Un aura negra comenzó a rodear a Sonic, quien por culpa de este comenzó a sentirse débil…

– No… me rendiré… así de… fácil – Dijo entrecortado.  
– Ya nada puedes hacer – Dijo fríamente, disfrutando del sufrimiento del erizo.

Eggman disfrutaba el show desde la cabina, sabía que era el fin de su enemigo. Finalmente iba a realizar uno de sus sueños: Destruir a Sonic The Hedgehog, y así poder cumplir su más grande anhelo. Un grito lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Observo al erizo atrapado, notó que este hacia todo lo posible para transformarse, aprovechando que las Chaos Emeralds se encontraban cerca de él. Un nuevo ruido llamó su atención, dirigió su mirada al monitor que tenía a su derecha y al ver lo que decía en esta, su sueño comenzó a desmoronarse.

– _Peligro. Sobrecarga del sistema._

Empezó a teclear con gran agilidad la maquina que tenía enfrente. Veía como en el monitor se mostraba una ventana nueva cada cinco segundos. Debía apurarse e intentar arreglar el problema si no es que quería que todo lo que había hecho se fuera por el drenaje.  
Sonrió. Parecía que estaba a punto de resolverlo. Dio un ultimó enter al computador y esperó…

Error.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó, levantándose de su silla de una forma tan brusca que causó que este se cayera.  
– _El lugar estallará en 60 segundos._

Golpeó aquella maquina. Vio nuevamente el monitor: 57 segundos. No tenía tiempo que perder si es que quería permanecer vivo. Corrió hacia su Eggmovil y salió del lugar.

* * *

Las sirenas del edificio comenzaban a escucharse desde donde ellos se encontraban.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la eriza rosada preocupada.  
– No lo sé Amy, pero no puede ser nada bueno – Contesto el zorro.  
– ¿Sonic sigue ahí adentro? –Preguntó nuevamente, dando un par de pasos hacia adelante.  
– Tampoco se. Perdí comunicación con él hace rato – Respondió, bajando la mirada.  
– ¡Tenemos que ir a salvarlo! – Exclamó, corriendo hacia el edificio.  
– ¡Espera! – Dijo el equidna, tomándola del brazo – Podría ser peligroso.  
– ¡¿Qué dices Knuckles? ¡Suéltame! ¡Hay que salvarlo! – Dijo, tratando de zafarse de él.  
– Confía en mí, se que podrá salir a salvo – Trató de calmarla, pero ni él estaba muy seguro de que lo que había dicho.

Knuckles observó el edificio, sabía que tarde o temprano explotaría… y así fue. El último piso del edificio fue el que primero explotó, seguido por el de abajo y así sucesivamente hasta que todo el lugar se convirtió en escombros…

– Oh no… ¡SONIC! – Grito Amy, comenzando a llorar.


	2. Sobreviví

Hola!  
Aqui traigo la siguiente parte de la historia, les guste o no ¬¬ xD

* * *

**Sobreviví**

Finalmente logró recuperar la consciencia. Escuchó susurros. Quería abrir los ojos para saber de quienes se trataban pero le resultaba difícil, trató de moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, trató de hablar pero no lograba emitir algún sonido. Estaba cansado, demasiado cansado.

Poco a poco logró escuchar mejor aquellos susurros hasta que llegó el momento donde todo lo escuchaba claro. Aquellas voces parecían familiares pero por más que intento no pudo reconocerlas. Con la curiosidad consumiéndolo, decidió escuchar aquella conversación.

– ¿Cómo quieres que deje de llorar? – Preguntó una voz femenina. Parecía estar molesta pero su tono de voz era quebradiza, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.  
– Recuerda lo que dijo Tails: Él se recuperara pronto – Dijo una segunda voz, parecía preocupada.  
– ¡Eso lo dijo hace un mes! – Gritó rompiendo en llanto. ¿Qué sucedía?  
– Lo sé… pero no hay que perder las esperanzas – Aquella segunda voz comenzó a sonar triste.  
– Lo siento Cream… pero desde que me dijeron que él está en coma… perdí la mayoría de mis esperanzas.

"– ¿Coma?" Se preguntó. ¿Realmente hablaban de él? Al parecer sí, pero… ¿Un mes? Eso era algo que no podía creer. Hizo lo mayor posible para abrir los ojos, los sentía pesados, pero finalmente logró mantenerlos entreabiertos. Intentó hablar, quería decirle a su amiga que ahora todo estaba bien y que ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero no podía, su boca no se movía, solo temblaba un poco. Intentó una vez más, al inicio parecía un pequeño murmullo, pero poco a poco su tono de voz se elevó, lo suficiente como para que le oyesen.

– No… te preocupes… – Dijo entrecortado.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la eriza rosada. Volteó hacia la cama que tenía a sus espaldas y lo vio, dándole una débil pero dulce sonrisa hacia ella. Se talló los ojos y lo volvió a mirar, pues no creía los que veía.

– ¿Sonic? – Caminó hacia él para verlo de cerca, pues seguía sin creer lo que en ese momento veía.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos no le mentían, comenzó a llorar aun mas, cayendo de rodillas.

– Pensé que no sobrevivirías… – Musitó.  
– Es difícil… deshacerme de mí – Dijo sonriente, tratando de no sonar cansado – Además yo-

Calló repentinamente al sentir un beso en la mejilla derecha, seguido de un abrazo de parte de su amiga. A diferencia del resto de los abrazos que le sacaban el aire, este –debía admitir– era muy agradable. Sentía como sus fuerzas volvían poco a poco, como si Amy le entregara un poco de su energía a él con ese gesto.  
Debía estar enfermo, pues luego se dio cuenta de que le ardía levemente el rostro.

Cream rió levemente al ver la mirada confusa y rostro sonrojado del erizo azul y decidió salir de la habitación.

Después de un par de minutos, Sonic notó como ella se separaba lentamente de él. No supo el porqué pero quería detenerla, tenerla cerca lo hizo sentirse… feliz, pero al tratar de levantar su brazo para impedirle levantarse, un intenso dolor se presentó. Maldijo las heridas que tenía en ese momento, pero no tuvo de otra más que quedarse quieto.

– Ehm… yo… – Trató de disculparse, pues sabía que no había sido el momento adecuado para hacer tal cosa.  
– No te preocupes – Dijo mientras le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que a ella tanto le gustaban.  
– Pensé que te molestarías – Dijo girando su mirada, evitando lo posible aquella sonrisa, pues sentía como su rostro se ponía rojo como un tomate.  
– Pues… pensaste mal.

Amy se giró para verlo directamente a los ojos. Quedó por un momento confundida, al principio pensó que él no sabía lo que decía, pues hace apenas unos minutos había despertado y lo más probable es que sus sentidos no estuvieran al cien por ciento, pero aquellos verdosos ojos le decían la verdad. Sonrió mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Abrazó nuevamente al erizo, recargándose ligeramente en su pecho. Él correspondió el abrazo con gusto, haciendo que se le olvidara por un momento su dolor.

Ambos sintieron moverse sus orejas tras escuchar pasos del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación. Amy se levantó, quedando así sentada en la cama donde reposaba el erizo azulado.

– ¡Sonic! – Exclamaron el zorro de dos colas y el echidna al unisonó tras abrir la puerta.  
– ¿Qué tal chicos? – Saludó.

Cream le había informado a Tails y Knuckles que Sonic finalmente había despertado. Ambos no perdieron el tiempo y fueron a ver a su mejor amigo. Tails corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Unas lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pues su "hermano mayor" milagrosamente había despertado después de un largo tiempo.

– Tails… me lastimas – Se quejó.  
– Huy… Lo siento – Dijo al separarse, sonriendo nerviosamente.  
– Que susto nos has dado Sonic. Creímos que de esta no te salvarías – Comentó Knuckles, recargándose en la pared más cercana.  
– ¿Pensaste que una simple explosión me habría matado? – Cuestiono indignado.  
– Las heridas que tenias no eran solamente de la explosión. ¿Qué sucedió ahí adentro antes de eso?

Un incomodo silencio se presentó. Sonic cerró sus ojos y trató de recordar lo que había pasado. Recordaba que había entrado a una habitación oscura. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, imágenes de un erizo negro vinieron a su mente. Pensándolo bien, aquella explosión le dio suerte, quizás no salió ileso, pero por lo menos logro sobrevivir.

– No lo recuerdo – Mintió ya que no quería preocupar a sus amigos.  
– ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó, frunciendo levemente el ceño, pues no le creía del todo.  
– Si – susurró.  
– Ya, ya. Dejemos el asunto para después – Intervino Amy – Además, Sonic necesita reposar mas, así que… ¡Todos afuera!  
– ¡Pero no he terminado de hablar con él! – Exclamó el equidna rojo.  
– ¡Chitón! ¡Calladito se ve más bonito! – Dijo la ojiverde.

La eriza rosada comenzó a empujar a Knuckles hacia la puerta de la habitación. Tails, Cream y Sonic rieron al ver como se quejaba el echidna y como era regañado por la eriza. Después de despedirse, Cream y Tails salieron de la habitación, pues en cierta parte Amy tenía razón, Sonic tenía que descansar.

* * *

Había caído la noche. Estar con sus mejores amigos había hecho que se fuera rápido el día. No podía creer que ya había pasado un mes desde aquel accidente, pero lo que le preocupaba era no saber qué había sucedido con Mephiles. ¿Habrá muerto? No, una simple explosión no pudo haber acabado con él. ¿Habrá escapado? Si, era lo más probable.

Se levantó de la cama. Durante todo el día él fue recuperando fuerzas y ahora se sentía como nuevo. Decidió estirarse un poco, pues no le gustó estar tanto tiempo en cama. Se acercó a la ventana y contempló las estrellas del cielo. Deseaba salir a correr un poco para sentirse libre, para sentir nuevamente el viento, pero todos los demás le obligaron a quedarse ahí.

– Correr un poco no haría tanto daño – Susurró para sí mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Abrió la ventana, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno. Sintió una briza refrescante, aumentando sus ganas de salir de ahí. Se preparó para saltar hacia fuera, pero un terrible dolor de cabeza lo hizo detenerse. Colocó sus manos en su cabeza mientras caía de rodillas. Intentó ignorar el dolor al inicio, pero este se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte. Comenzó a gritar. Era insoportable.  
Escuchó como la puerta se abría de golpe. Giró un poco su mirada hacia la puerta, observando a la eriza rosada que se dirigía hacia él, seguida por el zorro de dos colas. Miró como Amy se colocaba a su lado, parecía que estaba diciendo algo, pero él no lograba escucharla claramente. Pronto su visión se hizo borrosa, sentía como todas las fuerzas que había recuperado comenzaban a alejarse.

No pudo aguantar más.

Cerró sus ojos, cayendo así inconsciente.


	3. ¿Secuestro?

**¿Secuestro?**

– Amy, deberías calmarte – Sugirió el zorro de dos colas, viendo como su amiga caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupada. Entendía muy bien como se sentía, pues cuando parecía que todo iba a volver a la normalidad, Sonic volvió a caer inconsciente.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquello.

– No puedo Tails. Me preocupa el estado de Sonic – Dijo con un tono apagado. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza.  
– Te entiendo, pero estar así no ayudara en nada.  
– Pero… – La eriza calló con la mirada baja. Levanto la vista levemente a su derecha y observó tristemente la puerta blanca de la habitación. Temía por su querido erizo. Él siempre lograba salir casi ileso de sus misiones, pero aquella vez no había sido su día de suerte. Cerro sus ojos e intento calmarse dando un largo suspiro. Dirigió su mirada a su joven amigo, quien aun le veía preocupado – Tienes razón… pero… y si… – Cerró nuevamente sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza negativamente, lo menos que debía hacer en ese momento era pensar en lo peor.  
– No te preocupes Amy, él pronto despertara y todo volverá a ser normal – Le animó, o eso fue lo que trato de hacer.  
– Eso espero Tails, eso espero – Susurró tristemente, pues algo en su interior le daba una mala señal.

* * *

El timbre de la puerta captó la atención del joven zorro. Dejó su desarmador en la caja de herramientas que se encontraba a su derecha y después salió de su taller para luego dirigirse a la sala de su hogar. En menos de un minuto el timbre sonó por segunda vez. Tails ya imaginaba de quien podía tratarse.

– Hola – Saludó a su rojo amigo al abrir la puerta.  
– Hasta que abres – gruño Knuckles, cruzándose de brazos.  
– Eso te pasa por no tener paciencia – Se defendió.  
– Sí, lo que digas – Musitó, entrando a la morada, escuchando poco después como se cerraba la puerta tras sus espaldas. – Y… ¿Cómo va todo? – Preguntó, esperando escuchar buenas noticias.  
– No muy bien – Respondió Tails, bajando la mirada.  
– Ya veo… - Susurró, decepcionado – Ya han pasado dos semanas – Recordó.  
– Lo sé. Lo más probable es que aun tarde más. Lo que me preocupa es Amy, ella jamás se despega de la puerta – Dijo, caminando escaleras arriba, siendo seguido por el echidna.

Una vez arriba, observaron en el pequeño pasillo a la eriza rosada, sentada en una silla frente a la puerta donde yacía el erizo inconsciente. Su mirada parecía apagada, como si estuviera en un trance, o en un viaje del cual tardaría en regresar. Se podía notar fácilmente unas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, dando a entender que no había dormido hace días.

– Debe ser duro para ella – Lamentó Knuckles – De todos nosotros, ella debe ser la que peor se la ha de pasar – Dijo, sin dejar de observarla.  
– Lo sé. Por más que le pido se niega a moverse de ahí, ni para comer ni para dormir. Cream ha intentado ayudarme a convencerla, pero aun así insiste en quedarse ahí.  
– ¿Has intentado a la fuerza? – Preguntó Knuckles  
– No, y ni me gustaría verte intentarlo. No quiero que comience una pelea – Dijo el joven zorro, frunciendo levemente el ceño.  
– Era una broma – Dijo Knuckles, riendo por lo bajo.

Amy escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que ellos decían. Tenían razón. Por más que le costara debía aceptar que lo que estaba haciendo era exagerado y no le ayudaba en nada, solamente se hacía más daño a sí misma. Hace siete días que no dormía y hace tres días que no comía, solamente había estado tomando agua, favor que le hacia Tails al traerle un vaso de agua cada hora. No quería separarse de esa puerta, quería estar cerca de su apreciado erizo azul, darle lo que necesitara para cuando despertara, como si fuera su enfermera personal a tiempo completo. Temía perderlo, con tan solo pensarlo era un horrible dolor en su pecho. Tenía que ser positiva en todo momento, pensar que todo saldría bien, que pronto todo regresaría a la normalidad, pero el dedicarle tanto tiempo al erizo hizo que se olvidara de ella. No le molestaba para nada, aunque su cuerpo le decía lo contrario. Si seguía así, su salud podría empeorar.

Escuchó unos pasos alejarse. Giró levemente su cabeza para ver como se alejaban el equidna y el zorro. Bajó la mirada y suspiró. Si quería cuidar a aquel erizo azul, primero debería cuidarse a sí misma.

Se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia la puerta que tenía enfrente. Giró la perilla y empujó un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para poder asomarse y ver al erizo azul. Este seguía inconsciente sobre la cama. Amy intentó controlarse, no quería volver a llorar, pues cada vez que lo veía en ese estado, sentía un incontrolable deseo de llorar. Recordó lo que Cream y Tails le decían para calmarla: _Sonic pronto despertara._ Como deseaba que ese "pronto" fuera en los siguientes segundos o minutos.

– Sonic, por favor, despierta – Susurró tristemente.

Esperó un par de segundos, esperando a que aquel erizo se levantara o moviera de aquella cama. Sonrió tontamente, claro que no se levantaría, aun necesitaba reposo. Cerró la puerta y contempló su mano sobre la perilla durante unos segundos. Lo que debía de hacer ahora era comer algo y descansar. Caminó y bajó las escaleras a paso lento hasta llegar a la sala. Observó el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Marcaba las 11:49 am. No se había dado cuenta de que era de mañana. Siguió mirando a su alrededor, le resulto extraño no ver a Tails o a Knuckles. Se dirigió al taller del zorro, esperando encontrarlo ahí.

– ¿Tails? – Llamó a su amigo, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

La eriza rosa notó que no había nadie en casa. No quería dejar a Sonic solo así que decidió esperar en la sala.

Un sonido parecido a un gruñido se escucho en la sala. La eriza se quejó un poco al entender que era su estomago el que le pedía a gritos algo que digerir. Se dirigió a la cocina. Buscó en el refrigerador y en las alacenas algo que poder comer, sin tener éxito alguno. Regresó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá. Decidió cerrar momentáneamente los ojos. Estaba agotada y quería descansar por lo menos unos minutos.

* * *

– ¿Amy? – Le llamó, tratando de despertarla

La eriza rosa abrió sus ojos lentamente. Una mancha amarillenta frente a ella fue lo primero que observo. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, haciendo que su vista mejorara un poco.

– Tails… Pensé que no estabas – Musitó, dando un largo bostezo.  
– Bueno, acabo de llegar. Fui a comprar unas cosas – Le informó, apuntando las bolsas que había dejado arriba de la mesa – Lo que me impresiona es encontrarte dormida aquí abajo.  
– Oh… Te estaba esperando.  
– ¿Esperando? ¿Para qué? – Pregunto confundido.

Amy suspiró.

– Escuché lo que le dijiste a Knuckles – Dijo con la mirada baja – Tienen razón, al negarme a comer y dormir solamente me hacía daño. Lamento haber sido tan terca.  
– No te preocupes Amy. Entiendo cómo te has de sentir.  
– Gracias Tails – Agradeció – Sera mejor que vaya a casa.  
– Pero Amy, ¡No estás en condiciones! – Exclamó Tails, preocupado por su amiga.  
– Aun así. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer. Volveré más al rato.  
– Pero… te vez muy mal, déjame llevarte.  
– Estaré bien, lo prometo.

Tails insistió nuevamente. Amy suspiro pesadamente y aceptó. Ambos se dirigieron a la avioneta del zorro. Poco después ambos ya se encontraban en el aire, volando hacia la casa de la eriza rosa.

Quince minutos después llegaron a su destino. Amy bajo de la nave y luego se despidió de su joven amigo, agradeciéndole por haberla traído a su hogar. Después de la corta despedida, la eriza rosa entro a su hogar. Camino a paso lento a su baño. Eso era lo que necesitaba: Una ducha con agua caliente. Abrió la perilla del agua y esperó a que se calentara. Se observó al espejo, tenía un aspecto terrible. Las ojeras se le notaban bastante, su fleco era todo un desastre al igual que sus púas, sus ojos no tenían el brillo que comúnmente poseía, ahora tenía una mirada… sombría…

El vapor de agua atrajo su atención. Dirigió su mirada por última vez al espejo. Suspiró amargamente. Pensó que había sido buena suerte el que Sonic no hubiese despertado en las condiciones en las que ella se encontraba, en caso contrario, le hubiera dado el susto de su vida. Rió ante tal pensamiento. Una vez dejándose de contemperarse en el espejo, se quitó su ropa y zapatos con cierta pereza, se quitó la diadema, colocándolo en un pequeño esquinero, al igual que sus guantes y brazaletes y después entró a la ducha. Levantó la cara hasta que el agua golpeara levemente su rostro. Quería que el agua se llevara todos sus problemas, todos sus pensamientos negativos, para volver a ser la Amy que todos conocen: La chica divertida y encantadora que todos conocían…

Media hora después salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla blanca. Caminó a su habitación, pero antes de llegar, el timbre de su teléfono llamo su atención. Corrió escaleras abajo para lograr contestar la llamada.

– ¿Hola? – Musitó al tener el aparato en su oreja.  
– ¡Amy! – Exclamo Tails, con un tono alarmante, cosa que le preocupo a la eriza.  
– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto angustiada. Sabía que, por la voz de su amigo, no era nada bueno.  
– ¡Es Sonic! – Gritó. Amy cerró fuertemente los ojos, deseando que no fuese nada malo, pero lo siguiente la había dejado helada – ¡A desaparecido!

* * *

Finalmente he actualizado!  
Lo siento, es que ya saben como cuesta eso de la inspiracion u.ú  
pero bueno xD aqui esta ^^  
R&R Please!

Sayonara!


	4. Búsqueda

**Búsqueda**

Media hora después, Amy y Tails bajaron del Tornado. Anteriormente, la eriza rosada le había pedido… o mas bien, rogado a su amigo que la llevara de vuelta, para poder ayudarlo un poco en la desaparición del erizo azul.

Sin perder tiempo, ambos entraron a la morada del zorro de dos colas, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación donde había ocurrido el suceso.

Amy abrió la puerta bruscamente y observó el lugar. Parecía que no había pasado nada, con excepción de que aquel erizo que tanto cuido no se encontraba reposando en la cama. Caminó con paso lento hacia la cama. Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

– Jamás tuve que dejarlo solo – Susurró, con voz quebradiza.

Se sentía culpable, pues pensaba que si no se hubiera ido del lugar, nada de eso habría ocurrido.

– Amy, no es tu culpa. No sabías que esto iba a pasar.

La eriza rosada no dijo nada. En parte tenía razón, pero aun se sentía culpable.

– Solo me pregunto… ¿Quién habrá sido? – Pregunto Tails, caminando hacia la ventana, pisando unos cuantos vidrios rotos, pues el secuestrador seguro había entrado por la ventana.  
– Conozco a alguien que pudo haber sido – Dijo Amy, con un tono serio.  
– Eggman – Susurró el zorro.  
– Exactamente – Afirmó limpiándose las lagrimas – ¿Quién mas pudo haber sido?  
– ¿Pero por qué piensas que ha sido él? – Cuestiono el zorro.  
– Puede que quiera tomar ventaja para deshacerse de Sonic mientras él esta inconsciente – Contestó, odiando aquella idea que había formulado – Debemos ir tras él antes de que sea tarde – Ordenó la eriza.  
– Pero Amy, no sabemos dónde está.

Rayos… un problema más. Ambos comenzaron a pensar en alguna solución, en algún lugar donde pudiera estar aquel científico chiflado, pero a ninguno se le venía alguna idea.

– Quizás… quizás Rouge sepa – Comentó la ojiverde – La última vez fue ella quien encontró su base, ¿Cierto?  
– Si pero… ¿Dónde estará ella? – Preguntó Tails.  
– Eso quizás sea algo fácil de solucionar – Dijo sonriendo levemente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Angel Island, Knuckles se encontraba cuidando de la Master Esmerald. Era una noche tranquila. El sonido de los grillos daba al lugar una agradable música de fondo. El equidna se recargó en uno de los pilares del lugar y cerró sus ojos para descansar un poco, pero el ruido de una avioneta interrumpió el momento. Abrió ambos ojos y dirigió la mirada a los recién llegados.

– ¡Knuckles! – Grito Amy, bajando de la maquina, siendo seguida por el zorro de dos colas.  
– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó acercándose a ellos.  
– ¿Dónde está Rouge?  
– No lo sé. ¿Por qué preguntan?  
– Necesitamos saber si ella conoce la ubicación de la base de Eggman – Contesto Tails.  
– Uhm… Recuerdo que ella me conto algo al respecto hace unos días…

La eriza y el zorro se miraron entre sí, con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Amy.  
– No lo sé, no le puse atención – Admitió Knuckles, riendo nerviosamente, provocando que Amy y Tails se cayeran de la impresión. (xD)  
– ¡Knuckles! – Gritó Amy, con mirada amenazadora.  
– Calma, solo es cuestión de preguntarle – Dijo el equidna, tratando de apaciguarla.  
– ¡Pero no sabemos donde esta! – Gritó nuevamente.  
– Con esto podemos comunicarnos con ella – Dijo enseñando una especie de reloj en llevaba en su muñeca.  
– ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó curioso Tails.  
– Un transmisor, me lo dio Rouge hace unos cuantos días – Respondió.  
– ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Llámala! – Dijo la eriza, cruzándose de brazos.

Knuckles oprimió el botón de su aparato y espero por unos cuantos segundos, cosa que para Amy le parecía una eternidad.

– ¿Rouge? ¿Me puedes escuchar? – Pregunto el echidna.  
– Fuerte y claro – Respondió – Vaya Knuckles, hasta que decides estrenar mi regalito – Bromeó la murciélago – ¿A qué se debe este milagro?  
– Tails y Amy quieren saber la ubicación de Eggman – Le informó – ¿Alguna idea?  
– Hace un tiempo encontré lo que parece ser su base… en las profundidades del bosque de Mystic Ruins.  
– Bien, ya la oyeron. Pero, ¿Por qué lo buscan? – Preguntó el guardián.  
– Cierto… ¿Qué no deberían estar cuidando a Sonic? – Cuestiono Rouge.

Al escuchar eso, Amy bajo la mirada. Aun seguía sintiéndose culpable de su desaparición.

– Alguien… lo ha secuestrado – Contestó el zorro de dos colas.  
– ¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron Rouge y Knuckles unisonó.  
– Maldito. Aprovechó ahora que está en mal estado – Musitó el equidna – Me gustaría ayudarles, pero ahora que volvió ese cabeza de chorlito a sus planes, es mejor que me quede a cuidar la Master Emerald.  
– No te preocupes – Intervino Rouge – Si quieres yo la cuido por ti.  
– No, gracias.  
– ¿Qué acaso después de todo lo que he hecho por ti aun no confías en mí? – Preguntó fingiendo estar adolorida por la reacción del echidna.  
– No recuerdo que hayas hecho algo por mí – Dijo sin más.  
– ¿Y qué hay de aquella vez cuando trabajamos en equipo? – Preguntó molesta – Te ayude en todo lo que me pedias.

El equidna suspiro amargamente.

– De acuerdo… – Dijo entre dientes – Pero si al regresar no encuentro la esmeralda, date por muerta – Amenazó.  
– Deja de ser un cascarrabias y confía en mí. Nos vemos en un par de minutos – Dijo Rouge, antes de cortar la comunicación.  
– Adelántense, los alcanzare después – Dijo Knuckles.

Tails y Amy asintieron con la cabeza. Subieron al avión y volaron a su siguiente destino: Mystic Ruins.

* * *

Sobrevolaron el bosque por casi veinte minutos. Buscar por el aire parecía ser más difícil que hacerlo caminando. Tails observó a lo lejos, en la copa un árbol, una silueta roja moviéndose. Al acercarse notó que se trataba de su amigo Knuckles, quien hacia señales con su mano derecha.

El joven zorro buscó un espacio entre los árboles, para así poder aterrizar el Tornado.

– Se han tardado – Dijo el echidna, observando cómo sus amigos se bajaban del avión.  
– Tratábamos de encontrar la base de Eggman desde el Tornado – Explicó Amy.  
– Eso pensé, por eso decidí buscar en tierra firme y digamos que tuve suerte.  
– ¡¿Lo encontraste? – Preguntaron Amy y Tails al unisonó.  
– Así es – Respondió Knuckles – Es por aquí.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron a su rojizo amigo. Después de un par de minutos de caminata, llegaron a lo que seguro era la entrada de la base.

– Bien… - Musitó Amy, invocando su martillo – Es hora de salvar a Sonic.

Al concluir su habla, la eriza rosada apretó con fuerza el mango de su martillo y corrió hacia la puerta de acero que obstruía su paso. Un par de golpes fueron suficientes para destruir la puerta por completo. Una vez adentro, un sonido comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar.

– Activamos la alarma – Advirtió Tails.

Uno gran numero de robots comenzaron a salir de sus escondites para intentar detener a los intrusos.

– Hora de pelear – Murmuro el echidna. Hace un buen tiempo que no tenía algo de acción.

Knuckles corrió hacia los primeros robots que vio. Al golpearlos lograba tirar "dos pájaros de un tiro", pues con un puñetazo lograba destruir dos o tres robots. Mientras tanto, Amy era rodeada por aquellas maquinas. Tomo fuertemente su martillo con ambas manos y comenzó a girar en su mismo eje, creando lo que asimilaba a un tornado, logrando así destruir los robots que se acercaban a ella. Tails lograba congelar a los robots gracias a una pistola de hielo que había inventado meses atrás, y después los destruía con una patada o con un fuerte puñetazo.

Un chasquido de dedos llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

– Suficiente – Dijo una voz entre las sombras.

Los pocos robots que quedaban de pie se retiraron del lugar.

– ¿Se puede saber a que han venido? – Preguntó aquella persona, saliendo de las sombras.  
– Eso muy bien debes de saberlo, Eggman – Dijo Amy, con un tono molesto - ¡Dinos donde esta Sonic! – Ordenó.  
– ¿Cómo se supone que sepa? No sé nada de ese estúpido erizo.  
– ¡Mentira! – Grito la eriza rosa - ¡Dinos donde esta!  
– Escúchame bien mocosa: No. Lo. Se. – Dijo poniendo énfasis en las últimas tres palabras.

Amy apretó fuertemente el mango de su martillo. No creía nada de las palabras de aquel científico.

– ¡Dinos la verdad! – Gritó.  
– He estado ocupado construyendo esta base. ¿Para qué quiero a ese insignificante erizo? Solo me haría perder tiempo.  
– ¡No es cierto! ¡Tú lo has secuestrado! – Gritó con una voz quebradiza - ¡Ya verás!

Amy corrió hacia aquel científico. Quería que dijera lo contrario, que admitiera que fue él responsable del secuestro a su querido erizo azul, pero antes de lograr acercarse lo suficiente para golpearlo, fue detenida por Knuckles.

– Espera, Amy – Dijo tratando de calmarla.  
– ¡Déjame ir! – Gritó.

El equidna hizo caso omiso a su compañera y observo al científico, con una mirada amenazadora.

– Te creeremos por esta vez, pero si descubrimos que realmente fuiste tú el que secuestro a Sonic, no tendremos piedad.  
– Entonces no tengo nada que perder – Dijo antes de retirarse del lugar.  
– ¡¿Qué? ¿Lo dejaras ir así nada más? – Le gritó la eriza – ¡Él secuestró a Sonic!  
– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? – Le preguntó Knuckles.  
– ¡Siempre ha querido destruir a Sonic!  
– Eso lo sé, pero no son pruebas suficientes.  
– ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó.  
– Me temo que tiene razón – Intervino Tails – Además, parecía que decía la verdad.

Amy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, como dos de sus amigos se ponían en su contra. Observó el camino por donde había desaparecido aquel científico y después bajo la mirada. Notó como una gota caía al suelo. Estaba comenzando a llorar.

– Sera mejor que volvamos… – Sugirió Tails.

* * *

Tails y Amy volvieron a casa del primer mencionado mientras que Knuckles había regresado a Angel Island para seguir cuidando de la Master Emerald, la cual, por increíble que sonara, seguía en su lugar en aquel altar.

Amy seguía llorando en silencio. Había pensado en que todo saldría bien, pero se había equivocado completamente. Ahora su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, unas de estas eran: ¿Dónde está Sonic? ¿Quién lo habrá secuestrado y… por qué? El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos. Observó el aparato por un tiempo más no contesto, no quería hablar con nadie. Tails entró a la sala y respondió la llamada.

– ¿Hola? – Preguntó el zorro.  
– ¡Tails! ¡Pon el canal de noticias! – Gritó Cream desde el otro lado de la línea.  
– ¿Eh? De acuerdo…

Tails tomó el control remoto y encendió su televisión. Cambio unos cuantos canales hasta llegar al programa indicado.

– ¡…Hay mucha gente lastimada! – Exclamó temblorosa la reportera – Aun no conocemos quien es el causante de este terrible desastre – Dijo mientras la cámara enfocaba la ciudad de Station Square, la cual parte del lugar se encontraba en llamas – Testigos han indicado que una clase de erizo negro es el causante de toda esta tragedia.  
– Erizo… ¿Negro? – Susurró Amy, observando ahora la pantalla del televisor.

En la pantalla de este se mostraba ahora una foto del responsable. Era algo borrosa, pero se podía apreciar a un erizo de color negro. Sus púas estaban algo paradas, como las púas de un erizo conocido por ambos.

– Ese de ahí se parece a…  
– ¡Ni siquiera lo digas! – Interrumpió la eriza – ¡Ese de ahí no es nadie que conozcamos! – Finalizó.

Si, aquel erizo se parecía bastante a Shadow, pero Amy estaba segura de que él no haría tal cosa…

* * *

(Musica de fondo)  
Aleluya, aleluya!  
Hasta que actualizo xD  
pero ya saben como esta eso de la inspiracion u.u  
pero es que tambien andaba agregando cosas a mi nueva pagina xD  
y luego las clases... mas duro -.-U  
pero al menos aqui traigo la continuacion xDD

Hora de reviews n.n

DarkBlue24: Hola! Gracias por tus reviews! n.n... Humm... sobre lo del secuestro de Sonic... tal vez pasó eso, tal vez no... quien sabe 8) Seguro se lo llevo el coco xDD

ISC14: Igualmente, gracias por tus reviews! Lo se, pobre de Amy... pero le da emocion y drama a la historia xD y lamento no haber actualizado rapido...

Y gracias a los demas que me han dejado review! n.n pero solo contestare a los mas actuales

Sayonara!


End file.
